


Наградила же природа...

by Alex_Licht



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, постгейм, живой Ноа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наградила же природа...

\- Еще раз спасибо, все прошло отлично!  
Ноа молча мрачно смотрел на светящегося радостью Баша. Кислая мина на лице более чем в полной мере иллюстрировала все, что он думает о похождениях брата-близнеца.   
\- Баш, это был последний раз. - да, а потом будет и еще, и еще один такой же "последний", проходили уже...  
\- Да лааадно! Ноа, ты ж столько лет этим занимался, тебе ж не привыкать.  
\- Вот именно! - рявкнул второй брат, не сдержавшись. - Столько лет! И меня это достало, я устал, я вообще официально мертв, почему я должен выполнять твою работу, пока ты шляешься по бабам?!  
Брошенный на пол железный нагрудник обиженно звякнул.  
\- Забирай _свои_ железки, приступай уже обратно к _своей_ работе и не смей трогать меня!  
Второй громкий звук издала хлопнувшая дверь. Баш только пожал плечами. Будто бы в первый раз. Ноа пропсихуется, и все вернется на круги своя - не позже, чем через несколько дней, все будет нормально, и можно будет снова просить брата об услуге.  
А Ноа шел по пустой улице - только-только начинался рассвет и большинство людей еще спало - и размышлял о несправедливости жизни. Родились они одинаковыми, угу. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Вот наградила же природа "счастьем". Ну почему, почему тогда уж нет у них еще и третьего брата?


End file.
